


Crazy Makes You Crazy

by Anonymess (Tecton)



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Cobra Kai (Web Series) Post Season 2 AU, Cobra Kai (Web Series) Season 2 Spoilers, Dubious Consent, Dubious Consent Gangbang, F/F, Mother/daughter incest, Non-Consensual Becomes Consensual, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Touching, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2020-10-13 07:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20578736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tecton/pseuds/Anonymess
Summary: After a harrowing battle and intense fallout, a manic warrior realizes their mistake, and tries to make amends, but crazy isn't so easily tamed.





	1. Trying

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that just popped into my head. I might add more chapters later, when the mood strikes.

It was a pretty quiet day, which Samantha was thankful for. She'd only been out of the hospital for a few days, and was still recovering at home. Thankfully, witnesses had confirmed that Tory attacked her, so she wasn't facing any legal problems. Also, thankfully for her currently absent father, students and faculty came forward to confirm that the Miyagi-Do students had all acted in self defense, not fighting until attacked. That left the heat squarely on Cobra Kai...which Sensei Kreese hadn't fully seen coming. His star pupil Hawk was in lock-up awaiting trial, and Tory was nowhere to be found.

What really wasn't helping was a new girl in school who had taken it upon herself to act as a personal reporter on the situation. She was snooping into everything going on, asking invasive questions and hunting for Tory to get 'the scoop' as she called it. Most people assumed she really just had a crush on the proven psychopath. On this specific day, she was recording a vlog on the fight, going into as much detail as she could.

"The massive fight between Cobra Kai and Miyagi-Do students at West Valley High School was in all the papers. How could it **not** be? A bunch of high school kids beat the tar out of one another...and one teacher. It ended with Miguel Diaz being in critical condition. His attacker, Robbie Keene, is nowhere to be found. On top of this, Samantha LaRusso's attacker, Tory...who I was unable to get a last name for...is still on the loose. I've been on her trail, but she's good at staying out of sight. When I know more, so will you. Amy out!"

Tory, meanwhile, was doing everything she could to stay hidden. But with the cops and this new girl after her, that was getting increasingly more difficult. She had to do something. Miguel's injury was getting to her, but it was more than that. She kept seeing Samantha's fear when she'd had her down and threatened to hit her in the face with the spiked bracelet. And it made her sick to her stomach. She didn't know what had come over her. She was Cobra Kai, yes, but she was obsessed with the kiss she saw Miguel and Samantha share. She was jealous of them both, and she was driving herself mad trying to figure out why. There was only one solution: she had to confront Samantha before the cops found her, or she'd never get the chance.

Finding the LaRusso house was easy, and since daddy dearest had taken his son to Okinawa, only mamma LaRusso and Sam would be home. For a moment, she considered just climbing up to the second floor and sneaking in an open window...but she didn't want to give them the wrong idea. The last thing she needed was them thinking she came to finish what she'd foolishly started at school. So, that left one option: front door. Wondering just how unstable someone would have to be to do this, she walks up and rings the door bell.

Samantha had been laying in bed resting, her mother tending to her. The fight and ensuing injuries had rattled Daniel to his core, so he'd left with their son to Okinawa, saying he had to get his head on right. Amanda didn't mind too much, really. She was still angry at her husband for letting his vendetta against Cobra Kai get so out of hand. She's shaken out of her thoughts by the door bell ringing. Kissing her sleeping daughter's forehead, she walks down the stairs and opens the door, her blood briefly running cold before it boils, seeing her daughter's attacker at the door. "What the hell are you doing here? I'm calling the police!"

Tory panics, stepping in and pushing the elder woman against a wall, closing the door. "Please don't! I feel bad enough as it is." She looks pleadingly into Amanda's eyes, the woman's expression only slightly easing, and she nods. The girl steps back, putting her hands in her pockets in hopes of looking less threatening. "I...don't know why I attacked your daughter. Sam can be a pain in my ass, but I never wanted to actually maim her. I just..." She trails off, staring at the floor.

Sam wakes to the sound of her mom yelling, hurrying down, stopping when she hears Tory. She was preparing for a fight when she heard those words. She almost sounded...remorseful. She walks down, clearing her throat so both females know she's there. "So...what? You think regret is gonna take back everything? Miguel is in the hospital. He could have died because of the fight YOU started!"

Tory slowly looks up when she hears the throat being cleared, almost shrinking as Sam yells. To her own surprise, she starts crying. A look of confusion on her face as the tears flow, she eventually just gives in, sinking to her knees. Pulling herself up, she slowly shuffles to Sam, then just hugs her. "I'm so sorry...I was so mad and jealous, I just...lost control." She leans back, sniffing slightly. "When I saw you and Miguel kiss, I...realized I'd never have what I wanted, and it made me crazy." Then, to everyone's surprise, she plants a firm kiss on Sam's lips, pulling back in shock when she realizes what she's doing. "I...uh...fuck!" She rushes to the door, pulling it open and sprinting out into the night.

Half an hour later, Sam and Amanda are sitting on the couch, the both LaRusso women looking stunned. "So...she liked me and Miguel..." Her hand is on her lips, trying to process everything. "It sounds like it, honey. That might explain why she lost it so bad at school. Both people she was interested in pretty much snubbed her." The teen holds her head in her hands, groaning. "That explains why she was always competing with me. She was tying to impress me with her bravado and...gah!" She leans back, closing her eyes. "Is it weird that I liked the kiss?"

Amy was walking the streets, following more clues to Tory's whereabouts...when she saw the girl herself, hurrying across a street to an abandoned house. _Jackpot!_ She follows behind, creeping in through the open window her quarry had used. It wasn't hard to sneak up on the blonde, grabbing her around the waist. "There you are!" For her troubles, she's treated to a shoulder toss, kipping up to her feet, spinning to face Tory. The two square off, Tory's efforts blocked at every turn. "You're not beating me, Tory. I was taught by a better teacher than you had at Cobra Kai. My dad taught me everything I needed to kick your ass!"

The fighting lasts for almost twenty minutes, Tory's every attack turned back on her or outright evaded. No matter what she did, she couldn't land a good blow on Amy. "Who the hell is your dad? Batman?" Amy smirks, sweeping Tory's feet, then somersaulting onto her, using her hips to pin the taller teen. "No. Mike Barnes. Better fighter than LaRusso or Lawrence ever were. His teacher was John Kreese's buddy, Terry Silver." Tory's eyes narrow, her fists swinging up to try knocking the pink-haired lunatic off of her, but she just takes the punch and licks her lips.

Amy gasps Tory's top, ripping it open, groping her breasts roughly, leaning down to end up getting a headbutt, which only seemed to encourage her. "Been so long since I've had a violent bitch like you under me." Roughly tugging Tory's bra off, she leans down to kiss each nipple, biting them and tugging. "Fighting this won't stop me. My dad taught me one hell of a ground game. Your best bet is to just lay back and let me make you orgasm." That wasn't what Tory had expected. She'd figured Amy would force her to do oral...but she was holding her down so she could...get her off? The writhing teen relaxes some, her face full of confusion.

"Oh, is the crazy cunt confused? How precious. Listen close, I'm only saying this once." She grips both nipples, tugging hard. "I have an oral fixation...and boys are disgusting. And not every girl is into having my tongue buried in their pussy, so sometimes I have to insist." She releases the nipples, then delivers a rough headbutt to the taller teen, knocking her for a loop. When Tory comes back to her senses, she's been stripped and tied to a bed. they aren't even in the house anymore. "Oh, you're up! Good. This is a storage unit I rented for my...dates." She crawls onto the bed, lowering her head to drag her tongue along Tory's folds, smirking when the girl grunts.

It was...odd, having a girl do that to her. She was kind of into Sam, but wasn't sure if she wanted actual sex with the LaRusso girl. She'd never even had sex, honestly. Sure, she'd taken care of things herself, but it had always been solo. So, when Amy starts in, she writhes and wiggles, trying to pull away. "Knock that off! It feels...really damned weird..." With each lick, her body was tensing, her vision going pink. Maybe...maybe this wasn't so bad after all? Amy didn't seem interested in having her return the favor, so...why not just enjoy it? Sh was only rough when Tory resisted, after all.

Amy smiles when she feels Tory relax under her, knowing she has the girl now. She redoubles her efforts, the sounds of her 'date' moaning only pushing her on, until she got what she wanted. That sweet taste and the hips bucking against her lips and tongue. Sitting up, she unties Tory, then kisses her nethers, leaning on the bed frame. "Now, feel better? Because you sure tasted good." Tory doesn't answer, swimming in bliss and conflict. It did feel good, but she'd been forced into it and relented. What did that say about her? She decided not to worry about that right now, letting herself fade away. She was exhausted, and this bed was incredibly comfortable.

As she fades into sleep, her pink-haired rapist, kidnapper and 'jailer' leans over her, smiling sweetly. "Don't worry my precious bitch, I'll keep you nice and safe."


	2. Failing

Tory wakes with a start, no longer tied in place. Amy was nowhere to be seen, but fresh clothes were folded neatly in a chair by the bed, breakfast waiting on a small kitchen table. Amy had said this was a storage container, but it looked more like a tiny apartment. Despite her manic behavior, Amy was surprisingly neat. Everything in it's proper place, no messes or piles of clothes. Climbing to her feet, the teen gets dressed and eats, musing on the night before. Not only had she kissed Sam, but then this Amy chick had attacked then raped her. But...was it really rape? That was her biggest concern. Part of her was disgusted, but another part was thrilled by the forceful girl. Under the food was a note, written in neat print: Went off to school! Had to lock you in for now, but there's a bathroom and a TV. My dad's company makes storage containers into little apartments for the homeless, so he gave me one. I'll be back after school, and we can discuss your little crush. Until then, be a good girl!

While Tory tries to while her day away, Amy hums cheerfully as she walks through the halls of West Valley High, the twisted side of herself from the previous night nowhere to be seen. In front of others, she was the perfect student. Straight A's, flawless attendance and polite to a fault. Always volunteering to help people with homework at school, or clean up a bit after class. Even her free period was spent tutoring. But once school let out, she changed. Opening the storage container/apartment, she folds her arms, staring at Tory. "So, how's my little slut, hmm?" The comment gets her a dirty look, met with a manic giggle. "Oh, calm down. You got off, didn't you? i could have made you lick my pussy instead...or would you rather save your first taste of pussy for Sam LaRusso?"

That drew Tory's attention. How did she even know about that? "The hell are you on about?" She was still somewhat in denial herself, so this crazy bitch being sos ure just infuriated her. "Really? You go all Xena on her ass at school and expect somebody to not notice? Besides, crazy knows crazy. But, unlike you, I'm not lusting after anyone. I went after you because you're an easy whore and you know it." Slipping over the small love-seat, she pulls Tory into her lap. "So, you gonna tell her? Gonna go ask your ;kung-fu princess' if you can eat her pussy? Or maybe you wanted to start with that cougar of a mother she has." Clearly, this was going to be a difficult night, Tory thought as she was forced to respond.

Sam lays in bed, staring at the ceiling. What was she supposed to do? Tory was a nutcase, but that kiss...now it had her thinking **things** about her...was she even still a rival at this point? Pursuer would be a much more accurate term at this point. She already felt pretty shameful for the entire school-wide brawl. So, when her hand slides under her pajama bottoms, seeking her entry while thinking of Tory...well, she was just glad her dad left when he did. Pushing her blanket off, she removes her bottoms entirely, working at her bare opening with a bit of difficulty. She was still sore, and moving like this was pretty hard. Regardless, she managed to get a finger inside, working it in and out.

Working through laundry, Sam's mother Amanda contemplates the night before. _So, that Tory girl likes Sam. I'm fine with that...but the way she tried to show off, it was pretty disturbing. And her showing up here? Maybe I should have called the police..._ She's lost in her own thoughts, not hearing her daughter's muffled moans of pleasure. She walks right into the bedroom placing the basket of clean clothes on the floor. And when she turns, she gets a full on view of her daughter, eyes closed, thrusting a finger into her exposed pussy. For a few moments, she just watches in stunned silence. She was partially entranced, partially terrified of humiliating her daughter.

Body jerking, Sam works her finger harder, but to no avail. It just hurts too much to try getting off right now. Opening her eyes, she gasps in horror. "MOM?" Both were frozen, staring at the other for what felt like millennia before Amanda speaks. "Is...is everything okay?" It was the most awkward, motherly question possible, but it was all she had. "I guess...I mean, I...can't..." She clears her throat, her mother getting the idea. "Oh. I see." Walking over, Amanda places a warm hand on Sam's shoulder, laying her down. "Let me." Before her daughter could raise a complaint, she pushes two fingers into the soaked depths, the complaint on Sam's lips turning into an involuntary moan. "Let me take care of everything."

It was a long half hour. And there was still an entire night to go. Tory shuddered in Amy's lap, bared and with three fingers hooked into her depths. "Come on you bitch, admit it. You want that LaRusso girl to pop your pussy-eating cherry." The fingers dig in harder, making Tory whimper, bucking hard against the palm on her clit. "FINE! I wanna eat Sam's pussy! Would...would you stop teasing me, please?" A kiss to her cheek follows, as well as a laugh. "Good girl. Knew you had it in you!" Pushing Tory to the floor, Amy stands, moving to a shelf to grab a box, opening it. "I'm going to fuck that needy pussy like I own it" She coos in a melodic tone, revealing the strap-on. A large shaft on one side, and a smaller one on the inside. "Had to have this thing custom made. Now bend over, whore."

Dick was a new feeling, real or not. And oddly enough, this felt really good. Amy was brutal, pulling her hair and slapping her ass, but the thrusting was amazing. Bent over the arm of the love-seat, pussy thrust into from behind, she had to admit she could get used to this kind of treatment. Her mind was being hammered by flashes of white, pleasure surging up her spine. If a real cock was anything like this, she almost couldn't wait...but she wanted Sam before she'd ever try sex with a boy. Amy had forced her to own up to herself there.

Life was always a surprise. That's what a motivational poster Sam saw once had said. She wasn't sure it applied to this, though. It was hard to imagine that person had this in mind, a girl awkwardly licking the pussy she'd been born from, while the woman who gave birth to her was roughly fingering her soaked pussy. "Come on Sam, you can do better than that. You want to please your crazy girlfriend, right?" She wasn't even sure how things had gotten so out of hand. From her mother awkwardly fingering her to now being teased by the same woman. Her hair is pulled, tugging her right against the dripping folds she'd been tending, not really sure of what she was doing. She'd seen a couple videos on the internet, but watching didn't really help with doing.

There was a warning bell going off in Amanda's head, but she was pointedly ignoring it. _My beautiful daughter is licking my pussy, and I'm down to the knuckles in hers. What si wrong with me? I was never this twisted before...maybe I'm just over-compensating? No, then I'd be licking her. What's wrong with me?_ These thoughts are interrupted by a spasm, followed by her hips bucking, humping her daughter's mouth as she orgasms. Without missing a beat, she lays on the bed, burying her tongue inside her daughter, a hand on her smooth stomach. _Maybe...maybe I just like her pussy? Kind of a worrying thought...though she seems to be enjoying it, if her hands on my head and that humping is any indication._


	3. Falling

Breakfast was weird. Between the awkward looks mother and daughter gave one another...and the fact they could still definitely taste one another on their tongues...things were rough. Amanda was so blissfully glad Daniel and her son were in Okinawa now. No way either would understand this insanity. She didn't even understand it herself. She'd just been trying to help her daughter in the only way she actually could. Emotional and physical support weren't things Sam needed. Just a simple release. And that became so much more. Something more that they both enjoyed wholly.

Sam tried to hide behind her food. Not so much crouching behind the table, but more eating so she wouldn't have to talk. She'd gone from a faint interest in females, to being kissed by who she thought was her mortal enemy, to being fingered by her mom, to outright sex with the woman who gave birth to her. And all she could think about was how tory would react to hearing that. Would she be mad? Jealous? Turned on?

Tory woke with a start again. Amy was gone. Again. This time, the door wasn't locked. She found another note, this one just reading "Go get her." with a heart beside it. That worried her. If Amy had plans for Sam, she'd rip the psycho bitch in half. Dressing quickly, she makes her way out, hurrying over to Sam's place. She peeks in through the doors out to the pool, seeing mother and daughter sitting and staring at one another awkwardly. _Well, no use delaying it..._ Taking a breath, she walks up and gently taps the door, making both females jump.

Let in by Amanda, the three now eat in silence, Tory being offered breakfast by the LaRusso matriarch. She couldn't remember when she last had a home-cooked meal. She usually ate microwave dinners and cheap fast food. Eventually, the teen breaks the silence. "Sam...are you okay? I mean, recovering well?" An awkward weight hung in the air before a response came. "There's still some stuff I can't do, but I'm healing. Nothing permanent." That was a relief. "Can we...talk somewhere?" And that was the cue. Amanda gathers the plates, nodding to Sam. "Take her up to your room to talk."

Amy was skipping down the halls at school, humming a happy little tune to herself. Things were coming together now. After Daniel had humiliated her father, she would get revenge. He'd trained her, taught her everything he knew alongside his mentor, Terry Silver. The pair had turned the girl into a dangerous weapon. Her insanity, however, was all her own addition to the pot. She'd get Tory and Sam together and happy, then crush both underfoot. And when her dad came home, she'd crush him too.

Truthfully, the entire idea excited her quite a bit, to the point she had to sneak off and finger herself to get off and actually clear her head. She had a sadistic streak longer than any road on Earth, and a love of hurting people. In short, she was everything the true Cobra Kai was, and was proud to be a student of the actual thing. Not the mockery Johnny Lawrence turned it into with students like Miguel and Tory.

It had been an awkward few minutes before Sam just went for it, kissing Tory on her bed. Things were much less awkward after. They just let things escalate on their own. Soon, both were bare, clothes tossed randomly about the room. And, as she'd been forced to confess the night prior, Tory immediately lowered her head between Sam's thighs, tongue lapping against her folds, making her jump. A hand in the long hair, she grinds against her rival-turned-lover's lips and tongue, biting her lips. Soft moans and gasps fill the room, spilling out through the slightly ajar bedroom door.

In the hall, Amanda watches her daughter with Tory. She'd been a bit worried that the girl would be rough on her still-wounded daughter, but she was being surprisingly gentle. Leaning on the doorway, the elder LaRusso slid a hand down her shorts, huffing as she glides a finger along her opening. She knew it was wrong, not only watching her daughter's first time with her new girlfriend, but also getting off to it.

Things were going so well. Amy had made her way to the little boxcar apartment, then to the LaRusso residence when it turned out empty. She worked her way inside, sneaking up the stairs to follow the moans and sounds of pleasure, finding mother dearest watching her daughter having sex. Clamping a hand over the mother's mouth, she drags her away. Not out of the house. Oh, no. Just back down the stairs, her fingers replacing the ones buried in perverse motherly folds. "Such a perverted whore, watching your daughter with Tory. Wishing they were sharing you? Or maybe you wish Tory would share her new girlfriend?" She pushes Amanda on the couch, finger on the older's lips. "Relax...I'll get you off."

She'd never tasted an older woman before. It was usually her age, sometimes younger. Not unpleasant, though. And the way those thighs pressed the sides of her head when her tongue moved in just the right spot...ooh, it just made her quiver with excitement. Sam and Tory were far too entranced with one another to notice more sounds of pleasure. Especially those coming from the floor below them. Eventually, Amanda ran out of steam, and Amy left her a little note with an address on it. She knew the woman wouldn't say anything.

The teens spent over and hour just exploring and pleasing one another, taking their time to really feel one another out. Eventually, they were just laying on Sam's bed, cuddling together. It was nice. This was all nice. Neither had done something so intense before. Even Sam's 'playtime' with her mom had been more just for pleasure than actual romantic feelings. She did notice Tory seemed a bit distracted, speaking up. "What's wrong, Tory?" this was it. The moment of truth.

And she told the truth. About Amy, and everything that happened once she left that initial night. Sam came clean as well, about her mom the night before. They decided it would be wise to tell Amanda. So, they head down, sitting with her to let the whole thing fall into place. And the mother now knew something was wrong, given the description perfectly matched her mysterious partner. And so, mother came clean too. Told them about her spying, which got a smile and blush from both teens. "Next time, you can just come in. I mean, if Sam doesn't mind."


	4. Standing

The weeks went by relatively fast. Sam and Tory spent every night together, sometimes with Amanda in her bed. The three of them were becoming so very close. The mother had eventually come clean about her visit from Amy, but both teens were understanding. Amy was a problem neither girl could handle alone. She fought better than either, but together they might have a chance. Tory helped get Sam into fighting shape, each teaching the other what they'd learned at their respective dojos. Amanda had to admit, if this was what Daniel had intended, then she could accept it.

Closer and closer, the two became, almost inseparable. Their fighting skills improved, and eventually Sam would be taken out of school, her mother citing the fight as the reason, and that she'd have her daughter home-schooled. Which she did. She hired a local woman who was well known for teaching reclusive students. And considering they'd dropped the charges against Tory, she was no longer wanted. So she could move around freely, hanging around the LaRussos more and more in public. They wanted Amy to know she couldn't win, that they weren't afraid. But, mostly, they just wanted to have fun.

Hearing about Sam leaving school had caught Amy by surprise. Had the mother talked? Not so great for her plans. She might have waited too long to spring the trap, too confident in her own abilities. Making a decision, she decides tonight will be the night. Preparing herself, she heads for the LaRusso house late, letting herself in with a lock pick set. She'd spent way too much time learning how to do things like that. Creeping through the house, she found it empty. That was odd. Then, her world goes dark.

When she wakes up, she tied to a chair, back in her little boxcar apartment. Tory, Sam and Amanda stand in front of her, none looking happy. "We've been waiting for you to make your move. Did you really think we didn't have motion sensors in our house?" Amy curses at herself for that little bit of carelessness. Gesturing to a duffel bag on the nearby table, the three females stare her down. "No hard feelings, though. We have a present for you." Reaching in, Amanda retrieves three large strap-ons, handing two off to Sam and Tory.

She'd been expecting something. Anything really. Except this. Arms tied behind her back, Sam and Tory bouncing her in their laps, the toys digging deep inside her. These were expensive, the teen could tell. She didn't recall what Amanda said they were, but judging by the moans from the teens, they could feel everything. She tried to talk, but the ring gag in her mouth prevented anything but grunts and garbled speech. Then , Amanda pushes hers inside, easily the largest of the three. Throat bulging, she has no choice but to take it all.

For hours, a seeming eternity, the three women used Amy like a sex toy. Theirs even had cum, which made a further mess of her insides, pumped full of fake cum. Amanda had made sure it was edible, because she wanted to be sure the girl's stomach was full of it. Eventually, the three end off by covering her in the remaining fake cum, giving her a messy bukkake, her face and bare body splattered with it. Afterward, they untied her and left her to recover.

Eating breakfast, the three women look more cheerful than they had in some time. Sure, being together was great, but now they'd got one over on Amy, being a step ahead for once. And she'd be off her game now. They knew a reprisal would happen, but now they had the advantage of knowing their act of force would be in the girl's mind for possibly years to come. Naturally, they'd kept the toys. After all, they **were** expensive...and a lot of fun to use.

In fact, after breakfast, Amanda found herself between her daughter and Tory, sucking while the former ruts into her. She'd had to go buy more fake cum, which earned her quite the odd look. It wasn't like people didn't know who she was, but she explained it away as being for a prank she was helping someone with. No way would she admit she was buying literal gallons of the stuff so the three of them could pump it into and onto one another.

Amanda found herself more and more enjoying being at the mercy of the girls. Especially Tory. Sam was sweet and loving, but Tory just pounded her and called her names. Something she was increasingly enjoying. And when Sam got the idea and followed suit? She was constantly bent over or spit-roasted, sometimes riding one or both of the girls for an hour or more. They eventually went through a dozen of those toys. It was becoming a problem, honestly.

But while those three were having a blast, Amy was brooding in her little apartment. They'd gotten one up and she hated it. Worse, she'd actually orgasmed multiple times during their 'attack' on her. She couldn't get it out of her mind. The three of them using her like that...she'd spent the last week getting off to it, trying to recreate the feeling with toys of her own. No dice. If she wanted a repeat, she'd have to find a way to get them so they'd hopefully counter with that raw gangbang again.


End file.
